1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to record playing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a record playing apparatus which is adapted to perform a record changing operation within a relatively small space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional record playing apparatus generally include a dust cover which is pivotally mounted to the housing of the record playing apparatus. When performing a record changing operation, the dust cover is pivoted to an open position, and is closed during all other times to prevent dust accumulation on the turntable and other parts of the apparatus. Because of the pivotally mounted arrangement of the dust cover, additional space, in the heightwise or vertical direction is required to pivot the dust cover to its open position during the record changing operation, that is, when removing a record disc from the turntable and/or placing a new record disc on the turntable. This arrangement, of course, is undesirable when the apparatus is supported within a small confine. However, if the dust cover is eliminated from the apparatus so as to avoid this problem, dust will be deposited on the turntable and other parts of the apparatus. In such case, damage can result to the apparatus and the record disc and the quality of the signals reproduced from the record disc, for example, by the phonographic stylus, will deteriorate.
A dust-proof record playing apparatus has been proposed in which a record disc is inserted into the front of a substantially closed housing. The record disc is then automatically loaded and unloaded with respect to a playback position in the apparatus. Since this apparatus does not include a dust cover, it thereby overcomes the aforementioned difficulty. However, although this record playing apparatus has a dust-proof construction to prevent the accumulation of dust on the turntable and other parts of the apparatus, it is impossible to manually select a desired musical selection through manual operation of the tone arm. It is also extremely difficult to perform any internal maintenance on this apparatus. Further, because of the nature of this apparatus, it is extremely difficult to provide an amplifier and the like directly on the apparatus.